Trojan War
by PaintRedRoses
Summary: You are a warrior and you fight for him. You are a warrior and you fight against him. House/Cameron


**A/N: Ok, so for some reason I'm writing a ton of "why Cameron quit in season 3" fics right now. Anyway, here's another one. It might be full length, I have a couple of ideas floating around in my head. Also, I will be posting a SPOILER at the end of the fic (so don't read if you don't want to know), and I will provide my commentary. As always, I love to hear what everyone has to say. So, you can go ahead and click review to well...give a review or comment on the spoiler, etc. Well, I'm rambling. Here you go!**

**PS: IMPORTANT. I re-did the quitting scene. So if the dialogue looks unfamiliar....that's cause it is.  
**

**_"I'm split in two, I'm half me and half you. But I hate us both. Don't you?"- _Peachy; Missy Higgins  
**

**Trojan War**

You are a warrior, and you fight for him.

You are a warrior, and you fight against him.

He makes it so hard for you love him when he gives you that look, when he towers above you, when he let's you touch his face, when he touches you back, when you kiss him, when he kisses you back.

Feet that betray you lead your body into an empty office of an empty person. So what else can you do besides sit?

With your jaw still hung ajar, you grab a Magic 8 Ball that is positioned on the edge of his desk.

"Am I an idiot?" you whisper, only to yourself and the powers that be.

"Yes," it answers plainly, leaving no room for interpretation. The onyx ball is tossed back and forth between your quaking hands.

"Do I need to do this?"

Furiously, you shake the ball in your hands, imploring the gods for an answer to your liking.

"Yes," it repeats.

Your own Oracle of Delphi. You know better than to disobey it.

The same hand that has betrayed you so many times, slides into the deep pocket of your lab coat.

You hate that pocket. It holds letters and syringes and regrets you dare not say. Nevertheless, you venture into the depths of the unholy pocket.

On the front, your own handwriting is neatly curved on the outside. A loopy G.

There is a bang on the door, and your hand releases the letter.

It's bomb like drop on the desk startles you.

"Hello hello," he chimes sardonically.

You grant him a half smile and begin to bolt.

"Cameron!"

Damn your dance training, you pivot turn back to face him.

"Yeah?"

"Let's grab a drink. Now that Chase and Foreman are gone you have me all to yourself."

You give an awkward "ha", and shake your head.

"I have to go."

"No you don't. Sit," he commands, "Go."

"Pardon?"

"Don't make me say that I want to know how you feel."

"Do you?" you whisper, hope trailing off the end of every word.

"No. Go."

Silence. He manages to pick up the Magic 8 Ball, taking it's plastic shine in.

"You lied," you mutter, before you can stop yourself.

"Ok. When? I can't keep track."

"To me. About cancer." Your teeth peek over your lips, crushing them hard enough to steal crimson blood.

He looks at you.

"So?"

You knit your eyebrows in total shock. _So?_ You are ridiculous. You should have known better than this.

"Forget it," you scoff, tossing your hands in the air, "I put a letter on your desk. Read it."

He feels the paper in between his thumb and forefinger, he plays at the edges.

"Don't wanna."

"You're an idiot, you know that? Yeah, we get it. You're obnoxious, you're self centered, you don't give a crap about anyone besides yourself and your puzzle. _Enough_. You can't solve this puzzle alone. Foreman is gone. Chase is gone. There is no way you can win alone. The answer is simple. If you can't figure that one out, well, it's all downhill from here. So, what are you gonna do? Sit here and pound your cane into the floor? Make sarcastic remarks that don't benefit anyone? What are you going to do?"

You emphasize every last word. _What are you going to do_?

"Call Chase and Foreman up for me. Bring them both in here."

"Me? Oh no. I'm not getting you out of this."

He's shocked, you're not licking his wounds. Not like you used to.

"Cameron. Do it, or you are fired."

"No," you growl through gritted teeth, gripping on to the consonant and vowel.

"I am not begging for them to come back, you're the one that wants them here. Why? So Foreman can back you up, and you can fuck Chase in the janitor's closet? I'm not that stupid. Either it's you or it's no one. You want to whine and cry because I faked cancer? Stop being a little girl and grow up."

"Right, a little girl. Good one, House. I'm quitting."

"_What?_"

"I'm quitting unless you say one thing. That's all I want."

"I'll get Foreman and Chase back."

"No."

"I'll give you a raise."

"No."

"I love you," he's desperate now.

"No. Three strikes, you're out. My two-weeks notice is on your desk."

You turn to leave, but he encircles your wrist. There is a plea in his eyes, one you've never seen before.

He needs you, and you know it.

You sigh, "Agamemnon was an idiot too."

"Ok?" He's usually the one with the anecdotes.

"He was losing the Trojan War because he brought this girl Chrisius back with him, disgraced Apollo by doing so, and violated the guest/ host relationship. Achilles was his best fighter. He knew the answer was easy. All Agamemnon had to do was give her back, but he was too arrogant to do it. The two screamed and yelled, until finally Agamemnon said, 'I'll give her back, but only if you give your girl, Brisius to me. At my bedchamber. Tonight.' Achilles was disgusted and vowed never to fight for Agamemnon."

"Thank you for retelling this story to me, but I don't see the point."

You ignore him.

"The Greeks were losing worse than before. Agamemnon sent Odysseus to reason with Achilles. He offered him his daughter Electra, meaning he would inherit all of Agamemnon's riches. He offered him riches and wealth. All of which Achilles denied. What was the one thing that Achilles wanted?"

He stands there, unaware of what to say next.

"Goodbye, House," you whisper in his ear, electing to give him a hug.

You release him and turn away.

"All Achilles wanted was an apology," he mutters.

You're already out the door.

**OK, so there's that. It's gonna be a full length, I believe. Let me know what you think!**

**SPOILER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

I cannot believe that Cameron is not coming back

She has given so much to the show, and I am both

disgusted and shocked. I will continue to write, but

I may or may not watch the show. I did hear that she

may return to the show, but who knows. I can't believe

it. Even my friends who are House/Cuddy fans think

that the route the show is taking is ridiculous. Wasting

so much energy on that relationship, eliminating all outside

factors that could hinder the relationship (Cameron) and ignoring

the medicine. I am appalled. Thoughts?


End file.
